A Beautiful Life
by Epm Pixie
Summary: Bonnie Bennet is at a crossroad in her life. She gets the chance of a lifetime to work for the Salvatores and catch the eye of the deadly sexy older Salvatore. Voted countless times sexyist man of the year...a party animal...a ruthless business man with a cold heart. What will happen if the two of them cross paths.
1. chapter 1

So I have started a new fic and changed it. Hope you will enjoy this fic and please read and review your reviews really inspire me to write on. Will update my other fics soon.

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. Copyright infringement is not intended.

Chapter 1

 _"Bridge over troubled water" (By Simon Garfunkel)_

 _When you're weary, feeling small_

 _When tears are in your eyes_

 _I will dry them all_

 _I'm on your side_

 _When times get rough_

 _Like a bridge over troubled water_

 _I will lay me down_

 _Like a bridge over troubled water_

 _I will lay me down_

What am I going to do now that Grams is no longer here. Stay in Mystic Falls or leave everything behind and start somewhere else a fresh new start. She had just finished high school and with no financial aid to go study further her hopes and dreams were splattered. Bonnie thought as she drove to the Mystic Grille where she will be meeting her two best friends Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes.

I have so many memories here. I grew up here. If only Grams was still alive, if only Grams would have told her instead of keeping her in the dark and if only she noticed the signs. So many ifs and more ifs than answers.

She will never forget the day when the doctor called her in to tell her the devastating news that her Grams have advanced cancer and it will only be a couple of months and that its up to Bonnie to be strong and make her last months as peaceful and comfortable. It was a week after that when it hit her that Grams already made peace with her fate long ago.

When death smiles at you all you can do is smile back Grams used to say. Still Bonnie was angry. Angry at her Grams for not telling her sooner, angry at the world, angry at herself and angry at the doctor sitting there with his sympathetic face.

She stormed that day out of his office and walked all the way in the heavy rain to her boyfriends place. Soaked wet and her chest on fire from walking fast and crying all the way.

 _When your down and out_

 _When your on the street_

 _When evening falls so hard_

 _I will comfort you_

 _I'll take your part_

 _When darkness comes_

 _And pain is all around_

 _Like a bridge over troubled water_

 _I will lay me down_

 _Like a bridge over troubled water_

 _I will lay me down_

Bonnie's then boyfriend Ulrich originally from Iceland was her major rock and sanity during her Grams last months on earth. Him and his mother moved to Mystic Falls at the beginning of the previous year and he instantly had a liking in Bonnie with her all around likable personality. The two hit it off immediately. Sadly he had to move back to Iceland with his mother a month ago and it was super hard for Bonnie to break it off and just remain friends but it seems now their closer than ever.

"Jesus Bonnie your soaked! Come in. Don't tell me you walked all the way? Why didn't you call I could have come pick you up". When Bonnie still did not move or said anything he instantly knew something was wrong. He reached out to her and she stepped into his warm embrace. "Come here Caramelle its going to be alright. Let it all out I'm here for you".

"I...I...don't know what I'm going to do without her. I...I...can't lose her she is the only family I have left". Its not fair Ulrich it hurts so much Bonnie let's out with a sob against his chest.

Hey Caramelle look at me Ulrich softly said using his special name for her. He lifted her chin up and looked deeply into those sad wide emerald eyes.

"Right now were going to get you out of this wet clothes and into a warm bath. You fancy hot cocoa and a pancake"? I baked them myself Ulrich said with a wide grin.

Bonnie could not help the small smile forming around her mouth. "I will love that Ulrich Cooper".

That's my girl. Now let's go run you that hot bubble bath before you catch a cold he playfully said.

It was after hours when they both fell asleep in each others arms after a long talk and both crying at times.

Ulrich was right by not telling Bonnie Grams thought she was protecting Bonnie from the pain and hurt. Grams became her protector and caregiver after her parents Abby and Rudy's tragic accident when she was just 8years old. She molded Bonnie to be the woman she was destined to be.

Grams carried her sickness with dignity in the last months. She hid her pain whenever she can around Bonnie. It was hard on the young girl but she had to stay strong for Grams even in her last hours of her life.

 _Sail on, silver girl_

 _Sail on by_

 _If you need a friend_

 _I'm sailing right behind_

 _Like a bridge over troubled water_

 _I will ease your mind_

 _Like a bridge over troubled water_

 _I will ease your mind_

It looked like all of Mystic Falls came to Grams funeral to pay their last respects to one of Mystic Falls oldest residents it showed how many lives and hearts Grams touched.

If it wasn't for the comforting words of Elena and Caroline and Ulrich strong arms to support her she wouldn't know how she would have made it through the funeral still standing. She was utterly spent, confused and tired.

Bonnie parked her car in front of the Grille and made her way inside spotting her two friends at their booth in a deep conversation.

Hey they greet in unison as she took her seat next to Elena.

"How are you feeling today Bon"? Caroline asked.

"I'm taking each step at a time its still hard but its getting better".

Both friends can see Bonnie is still struggling hard and lack of sleep hence the dark circles and tired eyes but at least they got her out of the house for a while.

Well, Elena said, Caroline here has come up with a brilliant plan for you to do next year.

Okay Bon before you flip your switch I only mean this in a very good way...maybe some time away from Mystic Falls is just what you need Caroline quickly said.

OK go on Care I'm listening Bonnie said unsure.

Caroline let's out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. "Well Mrs Salvatore is looking for a nanny to look after the daughter of her oldest son. Such a cute adorable shy thing a product of two much money and little love and attention and can you believe it she have her own clothing line".

Wow you sure you don't wanna apply Care? Elena let's out with a giggle.

"You think I didn't consider myself? Anyway I think Bonnie will be the perfect candidate. She has all the love and patience in the world".

"I agree with you Care our Bons will make that little shy flower blossom".

"Uhm excuse me you two know I'm still sitting here and who is Mrs Salvatore"?

Caroline and Elena gave Bonnie a shocking look. Caroline quickly looks behind her before she said. "Bonnie the Salvatore's are thee most royal you can get. I'm talking about dine and wine with kings and queens. They own one of the top fashion houses in the world, private jets, mansions and don't get me started on their own private island they have. Billions Bon they come from old money".

Yip Elena adds just last year they launched their own social media app and its trending. Major success download it myself and I'm hooked.

"Still didnt answer my question who is Mrs Salvatore"?

"Okay one word for you...Google". Mrs Salvatore are interviewing candidates if your interested Caroline continues.

"I don't know I'm still trying to figure out where to go from here. I'm still so confused and empty".

"Carpe Diem sweety" Caroline takes Bonnie's hand in hers. "Its hard but you got to start somewhere Bon that's what your Grams would have wanted". She lived her life to the fullest until the last moment Care softly said.

"Care is right Bonnie we are not trying to push you into something or away from us or the memories you have of Grams here in Mystic Falls. We will respect whatever decision you make".

Bonnie starts to get up. "I should go...I...I...have things to do...like cook dinner and stuff. Bonnie stutters out as she blindly grabs for her bag.

Wait Bon! Caroline calls out. "Here is the address and number if you consider or have a change of heart. We love you Bonnie Bennet". Caroline gave Bonnie a hug as the tears rolled over her cheeks.

I know, Bonnie softly said as she struggle to keep herself from crying."I know and that's why I love you guys so much".

Bonnie puts the card in her bag give her two friends a smile before she made her way out of the Grille.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me. Copyright infringement is not intended.

Chapter 2

" _A New Day Has Come" ( By Celine Dion)_

 _I was waiting for so long_

 _For a miracle to come_

 _Everyone told me to be strong_

 _Hold on and don't shed a tear_

 _Through the darkness and good times_

 _I knew I made it through_

 _And the world thought I had it all_

 _But I was waiting for you_

"I can do this. I Bonnie Bennet can do this. Change can be good". What's the worse that can happen Bonnie asked herself where she stood in front of the mirror.

With that outfit she points at her reflection in the mirror. "You won't make it pass the front gate".

"Shut up I heard that and speak for yourself". She stick her tongue out at her reflection in the mirror.

"O.k.a.y I need to go change AGAIN my reflection was right I won't make it pass the gate with this outfit and I have to do it now before I completely loose my mind in front this mirror". Bonnie grabs her 5th outfit off the bed and quickly makes her way to the bathroom.

Its been five days Bonnie last saw her friends. She had to isolate herself from everyone except Ulrich and he in turn had to report to Elena and Caroline that yes she's still safe, yes she's eating, no she's not cutting herself and no she's not mad at them. It really broke her heart to do that to them but she needed time on her own. She needed to scream and cry.

Don't bottle it up inside you have to let it its only going to make you sick Grams used to say and that's what she's trying to do. Healing takes time.

She called Ulrich that same night and mentioned to him what Care and Elena suggested. He carefully lay out her options, then analysed them and then minimize her options to a point where he made her see that maybe going away for a while and take on a challenge wasn't such a bad idea. Bonnie used to joke about Ulrich being a diplomat in disguise. She once witnessed how he told a jock to go to hell in such a way that the jock looked forward to go to hell.

"OK outfit number five sophisticated yet elegant". Bonnie looked at herself in dismay. She's wearing black heels a silk white button down luxe blouse with sleek wide leg trousers rounded off with a pearl necklace. " Seriously Bonnie pearls? Who am I kidding! I'm not Olivia Pope. I'm just a sad looking girl playing dress up". She reach for her phone and dial a number.

"Hi Caroline"?

"OH BONNIE YOU FINALLY CALLED! ME AND LENA ARE SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU. DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES WE PLOTTED TO BREAK DOWN YOUR FRONT DOOR BONS"?

"Care are you busy can you come to Gram...I mean my place"?

"Bonnie what's wrong sweety? Are you okay? Please just don't do anything stupid I'm on my way" and with that the call ended.

She dialed Caroline's number again to tell her she's fine but it went to voicemail. Bonnie heard loud knocking at the front door and quickly made her way downstairs to open the door.

Oh thank GOD your okay Bonnie I was so worried Caroline said as she pulls Bonnie close to her for a tight hug.

I'm fine Care and I'm really sorry for shutting you and Lena out I know I can't get through this all alone.

"No need to explain Bon we understand Ulrich told us why and by the way you should marry him one day his the tipe of guy that only comes around once in a lifetime. Don't miss it Bon and he is still totally hot for you"!

I'll keep that in mind Care Bonnie said with a smile

"Oh and promise me one thing and this is serious Bonnie".

You make me the Godmother of you and Ulrich adorable babies Caroline said smiling brightly at Bonnie. Bonnie smiles and shake her head. You are unbelievable Care. This is what I missed Care the laughter our silliness.

"Aww sweety this is what you need you can't do this on your own Bon and I'm not saying that your weak but let us share your pain with you after all she was a Grams to me and Lena too".

"That she was Care"

"And now I'm dying to know why you all dressed up you look really nice Bon. Looks like you just stepped out of a Vogue Magazine. Let's take a pic and send it to Ulrich I'm sure that will make his day".

We can still do that Care Bonnie let's out with a chuckle but I'm actually going for an interview with Mrs Salvatore and this Bonnie points at her outfit does not make me feel comfortable I don't wanna go like this.

Did you pick this out by yourself Caroline asked

Yes I wanted to go for the Olivia Pope look Bonnie said shyly

"Well you pulled it off as for the pearls not so much"

"Come on Care I'm not going like this"

"Okay Bon Mrs Salvatore is not the fuzzy your typical rich snobbish tipe. Dress in whatever your comfortable in just as long as your you. A pair of jeans a nice blouse and flats comfy enough. Think we should take your hair up in a tight ponytail. Minimum make-up just a bit eye shadow make those emeralds more cat like maaiu. So first things first you need to go and change were going shopping".

"Shopping? But I have...

"Yes you have Caroline interupted Bonnie but its not quite what we are going for. Chop chop Bennet we don't have all day"

 _Let the rain come down and wash away my tears_

 _Let it fill my soul and drown my fears_

 _Let it shatter the walls for a new sun_

 _A new day has come_

The rain started to fall softly as Bonnie made her way to her car under her green umbrella.

"Great just my luck maybe the rain is a blessing in disguise".

The exterior of the manor was impressive so Care didn't exaggerate the Salvatore's are coming from old money.

So this is it Bonnie you can still turn around and play dumd or get your butt out and go do that interview the girl quietly tells herself. Bonnie sigh. "I'm going to do this I need to start somewhere might as well start here" and with that she got out of the car and made her way to the door with more confidence.

She knocked and waited. After a few seconds a maid with grey hair and a sharp face opened the door.

"Hi Bonnie Bennet here to see Mrs Salvatore".

Follow me Miss Bennet the maid said with a sour face.

Inside the manor she could see that the carpets and heavy furniture dates centuries ago. They passed the dinning room which was an impressive grand place. She followed the maid to a small summer parlor with pics and description of Gothic furniture. Galleries where portraits hung of all generations till present. Bonnie literally felt as if she stepped into another era.

"You may take a seat Miss Bennet. Anything you want to drink while waiting for Mrs Salvatore"?

Bonnie looked at the maid and politely decline.

"Very well Mrs Salvatore will be with you shortly".

Bonnie gave the woman a smile to which the woman just turned around and walked out closing the doors.

Well someone takes their job way too serious. I wonder how she escaped the 1800's Bonnie said under her breath.

I'm sorry Miss Bonnie if Mrs Potter comes accross as rude. She's been like that ever since I can remember not very social a woman's voice amusingly said behind her.

Bonnie quickly turns around just in time to stop herself from screaming out of fright. The hell where did this woman come from Bonnie thought.

Lily Salvatores face was a picture of timeless beauty the bluest eyes her posture screamed aristocrat.

I'm sorry where are my manners. The woman gave Bonnie a small smile. Im Mrs Salvatore but please call me Lily and you my dear must be Bonnie Bennet late Sheilas grand daughter"?

To say Bonnie was surprised that Mrs Salvatore knew her Grams was an understatement and it clearly showed on her face. "Yes Mrs Salvatore..I mean Mrs Lily I'm the grand daughter of Sheila Bennet.

"You look surprise Bonnie. Your grandmother was a remarkable woman and please just Lily. You can call me just Lily and can I call you Bonnie"?

"Yes Mrs Salvatore.. I mean.. Mrs Lily...I mean Lily. I'm so sorry I guess I'm just a little nervous".

"Oh please don't be Bonnie we don't bite. I find you some what refreshing than the other candidates I interviewed. Some of them boldly stated that their only doing this to hopefully end up with Damon or Stephen".

Bonnie had a confused look on her face at the mention of the two names.

"My two sons. Damon's the oldest and Stephen the youngest". Their both in Italy where Damon is running the company. Stephen Lily said with a soft smile well he is still figuring out what to do next year. "He also finished school this year just like yourself Bonnie".

I really should have googled them I'm not even prepared Bonnie franticly thought.

"What a beautiful necklace you have Bonnie is that from your mother"?

"Uhm no this was from my Grams she gave it to me before she passed on" Bonnie softly said.

The woman reached her hand out as if she wanted to touch it but quickly pulls her hand back as if the necklace would strike her like a snake. She noticed Bonnie's discomfort and awkwardness.

"Silly me" Lily laughs. Shall we get on with the interview I have a few questions to ask

"We sure can" Bonnie smiles politely.

 _When it was dark now there's light_

 _Where there was pain now there's joy_

 _Where there was weakness I found my strength_

Later that night Bonnie layed wide awake in her bed staring at the ceiling. After the interview she met up with her two friends and had to give an indept detail of the interview. She left the necklace incident out. Her phone starts vibrating on the night stand.

Hey Ulrich Bonnie said with a smile

"Judging by your tone of voice I guess you got the job hey beautiful".

"Don't get your hopes up Rich I blew it".

"When will you stop being so hard on yourself Bon? Your the smartest girl I know. Period".

"So smart that I basically knew nothing about the Salvatore's I didn't even know the names of her two sons"".

"I'm sure she looked passed that and saw your sparkling personality and beauty inside"

"If this doesn't work out I'll think of something else Rich".

"I'm sure you will but I'm still holding both thumbs up and with that I'm going to love and leave you sleep tight Caramelle I really miss you"

"Miss you too Rich sweet dreams".

Bonnie just put her cellphone down when it started vibrating again. She clicked the accept button and said halo.

"Is this Miss Bennet"?

Yes this is Bonnie replied.

"Miss Bennet this is Miss Potter from the Salvatore's. I'm calling you to inform you that your application was successful. Mrs Salvatore wants you to meet her at ten o clock at the manor. Have a pleasant night Miss Bennet.

Wow was all she could get out as she lay back on her back starring wide eye at the ceiling...


End file.
